Sobre Promesas y Pesadillas
by kiose
Summary: Si ya ni una promesa puede calmarla...Si sus sueños ya son sólo pesadillas...Si no encuentra la calma junto a él...Si no vuelve a creer en él... Si todo esto sucede algo DEFINITIVAMENTE está mal. WxE
1. Chapter 1

¡Que ondas lectoras y lectores! ¿Me extrañaron?... Bueno, no creo y no tiene mucha importancia, después de como 2 años de inactividad he regresado; de seguro en estos momentos no me quieren ni hablar, pero para justificarme sólo diré que más vale tarde que nunca. No quería poner la continuación hasta haber conseguido algo que se acercara a la clasificación "Romance/Humor" y como creo que ya me he acercado todo lo posible a eso, llegó el momento de publicar. Sin más que decir los dejo... ¡Feliz Lectura!

ADVERTENCIA: Ésta historia es una continuación directa de las historias "Promesa" & "Pesadilla" (ambas las pueden encontrar en el perfil de kiosé =D).

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Como luz en la oscuridad, tú promesa brilla en mis pesadillas…**_

**CAPÍTULO1**

_Yo caminaba por las calles, me sentía tan sola moviéndome entre toda esa gente, no lo entendía… ¿Por qué con tantas personas a mi alrededor yo sentía esta soledad tan grande? En mi camino se cruzaban muchos hombres, seres sin rostro que caminaban sin ver al frente, sin cambiar de dirección. _

_Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios; tantas personas pero ninguna como tú. _

_No sabía a donde me dirigía ni se me ocurría algún lugar a donde ir. Aunque estando rodeada de tantos humanos vacíos, sólo me apetecía ir a un lugar alejado de todos ellos donde encontrara tranquilidad. _

_En ese lugar no me sentía sola, estaban conmigo la luna y las estrellas. _

_A lo lejos; una persona. Me recordaba mucho a ti. Apresuraba el paso para verle, guardando la esperanza de que esa persona fueras tú. _

_Me detenía. _

_La persona pasaba a mi costado. Se cruzaba conmigo sin mirarme, yo lo miraba y mi corazón se paraba en seco. _

_No era más que otra persona vacía, la esperanza de volverte a ver se perdía y ya no sabía como volver a creer. _

_Un día estabas junto a mí y al siguiente te desvanecías dejando mis manos llenas de soledad; preferiría vivir sin haberte conocido, así al menos no sufriría las horas que se extienden hasta convertirse en días que rayan en la monotonía. Días en los que, sin saber como, resisto el vacío que me deja tu ausencia…_

Winry despertó muy asustada, con la cara bañada en lágrimas; jadeando. Abrazó contra su pecho la esperanza en un intento vano por no llorar. Sus ojos estaban cansados pero ella no los podía cerrar; ya no podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos sus pesadillas la inundaban y atormentaban.

"Él me lo prometió; me prometió que volvería" dijo pretendiendo lucir fuerte, esa promesa era lo único que le aseguraba que lo volvería a ver y no tenía intenciones de dejar ir algo tan valioso.

Se colocó las manos en la cara mientras limpió sus lágrimas; lágrimas que brotaban unas tras otras y empapaban su rostro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró su habitación. No podía dormir; eso lo tenía muy claro, pero tampoco se atrevía a moverse de ahí.

Quizá tenía miedo de que al intentar ponerse de pie los recuerdos de aquella dolorosa pesadilla la invadieran y entonces sus piernas perdieran la fuerza y la dejaran caer contra el frío piso de la habitación.

La idea de ser débil también la atormentaba. Recordó lo que hace unos cuantos segundos se había atrevido a murmurar en sueños.

"…_preferiría vivir sin haberte conocido…" _repitió suavemente mientras escuchaba letra por letra cada palabra en esa corta frase.

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror unos segundos después de haber repetido la frase. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar grandes lágrimas. Y con los puños comenzó golpear su cabeza, por haberse atrevido a profanar sus labios con palabras tan fuertes, por haberse atrevido a insinuar que él la lastimaba. En que estaba pensando. Ella sabía muy bien que pasara lo que pasara nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido. Porque así como con él vivía momentos tristes a su vez también había pasado a su lado momentos felices.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, dispuesta a calmarse, convenciéndose a sí misma que siempre había tenido voluntad fuerte y que ésta noche al igual que todas las anteriores se sobrepondría al hecho de que él no estaba y que quizá no volvería.

Quizá fuera cosa del destino, quizá sólo algo inevitable, pero esa noche no sería lo mismo que las anteriores. Ésta noche cambiaría algo, para bien o para mal.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo y chocando contra el suelo le cortó la respiración. A estas horas de la noche… ¿Qué podría ser eso?

Tomó su llave inglesa de su mesita de noche y olvidó por completo aquellas pesadillas que la hacían dudar; no podía encarar algún peligro si se encontraba dudando.

Con estas ideas en su mente se encaminó hacia el pasillo donde instintivamente se dirigió a la habitación donde supuso que encontraría respuestas; la habitación de huéspedes.

Se detuvo justo antes de entrar y dudó si ese ruido que hace escasos segundos había escuchado era real. No parecía que alguien más hubiera escuchado algo y ese hecho le hacía poner en duda si el ruido era real o sólo era una de esas ilusiones de las cuales su mente la hacía presa. Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión triste y su mano, aún posada sobre la perilla de la puerta, tembló ligeramente al temer que sólo estuviera siendo paranoica. Imaginando ruidos y situaciones para no perder la esperanza.

Cerró los ojos suavemente y en sus labios una sonrisa triste se vio reflejada.

"¿Por qué me sigo dando falsas ilusiones?" se cuestionó en un susurro mientras dejaba que su mano soltara la perilla con suavidad. Colocó ambas manos sobre la puerta mientras dejaba caer su cabeza; su mirada fija sobre el piso.

"Daría todo sólo para que detrás de ésta puerta…" no terminó la oración, pues sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le impidieron seguir hablando.

No hubo más que silencio, pero un sonido bastante repentino cortó de manera tangente el ambiente; un golpe seco y hueco contra un mueble y el sonido de la fricción entre varias capas de tela la hicieron reaccionar. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se decidió a apartar el obstáculo entre la verdad y ella.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y con mucha precaución examinó lentamente cada rincón del lugar.

"¿Quién puso este mueble aquí?" preguntó una voz adolorida.

Al lado de una de las camas de la habitación su mirada se cruzó con la figura de una persona tumbada en el suelo. Su mirada antes decidida se tornó sorprendida y relajada. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba pero no se explicaba como podía ser posible.

"Te caíste de la cama ¿No es así?" dijo ella con un tono de voz suave y comprensivo mientras se arrodillaba.

Y ahí estaba él. Tirado en el suelo enredado entre las sábanas y frotando su adolorida cabeza.

"Es porque tuviste una pesadilla ¿No?" preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti" Ed contestó con su habitual tono retador lo que hizo que Winry se estremeciera. "Bueno, tus ojos, lucen como si no hubieras dormido bien" dijo Ed justificándose mientras desviaba la mirada. La mirada de Winry se tornó fría.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Winry con un tono de voz hostil y seco.

"No te preocupes; no estoy aquí por que le haya pasado algo a mi auto-mail" dijo Ed dejando escapar una risa nerviosa pensando que tono de voz de Winry se debía a que ella odiaba que se rompiera su auto-mail. Winry lo miró con unos ojos que podrían congelar el infierno con un vistazo. "En serio" Ed comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. "Al y yo decidimos tomar un descanso y pensé que no hay mejor lugar para relajarse y respirar aire fresco que Rizenbull. Además…" su tono de voz se volvió más serio. "…yo te hice una promesa"

Ese comentario hizo que Winry comenzara a sentirse atacada por sus pesadillas. Ya ni siquiera su presencia podía traerle la paz que ella necesitaba. Una promesa no le había traído paz; pero eso no la preocupó.

Una promesa en sí no es más que palabras, es uno mismo quién le da la importancia a algo como eso; cualquiera podría haberse sentido intranquilo con algo así. Pero en estos momentos lo tenía junto a ella; como una prueba de que él estaba cumpliendo con su promesa o al menos tenía intenciones de cumplirla.

Le preocupaba que eso no la calmara. Le inquietaba la idea de que esta podría ser la última vez que lo viera. No era capaz de creer en él y eso era lo que más daño le hacía. La rabia que le producía el querer creer pero no poder hacerlo la hizo apretar sus manos hasta volverlas puños. Tembló involuntariamente al intentar retener las lágrimas. Sentía tantas cosas en esos momentos que le era imposible reprimirlo todo. Estaba tan confundida que no era muy complicado notarlo; a pesar de que intentara evitar la mirada de Ed y esconder la suya entre su cabello.

"Winry" Ed habló casi en un murmullo. Pero Winry siguió evitando su mirada. Ed comenzó a sentir punzadas en el pecho. No perdió más tiempo y tomó a Winry de los hombros. "¡Mírame maldita sea!" a pesar de que la voz de Ed simulaba mucho enojo Winry pudo notar que se escuchaba a la vez triste. Al mirarlo a los ojos pudo notar que en realidad estaba lastimado. No por una herida física. Más bien por una herida en su corazón.

"Ed…" se detuvo después de haber pronunciado su nombre. No sabía que más decir y no pretendía decir más. Tenía miedo de que al intentar decir algo más sus labios la traicionaran y acabara diciendo algo que lastimara más al joven alquimista.

"Di lo que sea pero no te quedes callada" exclamó temiendo por lo que su mecánica pudiera estar pensando con tanto disimulo. "Lo sabía; no crees en mí ¿Verdad?" dijo Ed después de un rato de que Winry hubiera dejado de hablar. Su voz temblaba y se le escuchaba claramente lastimado. Winry estaba aun más confundida y ya no sabía que podía hacer. No veía salida a una situación como esa. "Tú silencio duele más que cualquier palabra que me pudieras decir" rumoreo soltando los hombros de Winry.

Cada segundo que pasaba sin que le hablara lo lastimaba cada vez más. Era un segundo de silencio más que confirmaba que ella ya no creía en él.

Winry sentía muchas cosas y le costaba reprimirlas. Recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho intentando esconder su cara y con ella todo lo que sentía. Quería ocultarle muchas sensaciones, pero le era prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

Era humana después de todo.

"Ahora ya sé cómo se siente" dijo Ed tratando de evitar que un segundo más de silencio lo lastimara. Winry levantó su rostro y lo miró. "Ya sé como se siente que te oculten la verdad" estaba serio; quizá demasiado serio. "Es inevitable notar que te ocultan algo, pero también es inevitable preocuparse por lo que podrían estarte ocultando" Ed no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Esa parte melancólica que Winry había visto en contadas ocasiones; esa actitud que sólo confirmaba que Ed estaba realmente mal y había que hacer algo rápido para evitar lastimarlo aun más.

"Ed" los ojos de Winry se llenaron de lágrimas. Se había decidido y de ahora en adelante ya no intentaría ocultarle nada. "Ya no sé ni en que creer" Winry se lanzó sobre Ed tumbándolo contra el suelo y aferrándose a su camisa. "Lo siento" murmuró varias veces esa frase y él pudo sentir como su camisa se humedecía con sus lágrimas. "Sé que con decir _lo siento_ no arreglo nada pero no conozco otra forma de pedirte que me perdones" dijo levantando la mirada por unos instantes para luego regresarla a su pecho.

Sentir tanto arrepentimiento por parte de Winry le hizo que se sintiera culpable. Quizá él tenía la culpa de que Winry no creyera en él. Tantos engaños, tantas mentiras, tantos secretos. Después de eso cualquiera dejaría de creer. Y ¿Cómo podía confiar en él si nunca le contaba nada? Siempre manteniéndola al margen. No había duda. Él tenía la culpa.

Se había percatado de todo eso. Pero quizá ya era tarde. El silencio los seguía lastimando de una u otra forma. Las lágrimas de Winry no se detenían y la indecisión de Ed aumentaba. Estaba claro que ella ya no podía hacer nada. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance mucho tiempo atrás y había terminado muy lastimada. Todo quedaba en manos de él. Tenía que enmendar sus errores y no podía dejar que pasara más tiempo.

"Winry…la verdad…es que yo…" un nuevo error; pensó demasiado lo que le podría decir. Se detuvo demasiado mientras pronunciaba 6 simples palabras. A Winry realmente le dolía cada pausa que Ed hacía. Sentía que cada vez le hablaba con menos sinceridad. Y después de ver el semblante lastimado de Winry ya no pudo decir nada coherente. "Perdón, no se me da muy bien esto de animar a la gente; supongo que por eso sería muy malo como porrista" trató de bajar la tensión del ambiente con un pequeño comentario en broma sin saber que eso había sido lo peor que pudo haber hecho para reducir la tensión.

"Ed, por favor ya no sigas" Winry se levantó y lo miró con ojos llorosos desde arriba. Ed pudo notar como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza y su respiración se volvía muy notoria. Él quiso decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras para ese momento. Sintió como la impotencia lo hundía mientras veía a Winry dar media vuelta y alejarse de él.

"No, por favor" fue todo lo que Ed pudo pronunciar. Winry se quedó helada; esas palabras le quebraron el alma en pedazos. No pudo evitar detenerse y llevarse las manos al pecho. ¿Acaso era ella la que ahora estaba lastimando a Ed?

Ed se puso de pie y se detuvo justo detrás de Winry; sus manos la rodearon por el estómago mientras Ed se acercaba más a ella.

"Aun no te vayas por favor" Ed murmuró al oído de Winry.

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Winry con una voz melancólica.

"No puedo dejarte sola, si lo hago creerás que estoy mintiendo; creerás que no quiero estar contigo; creerás que no me importas" dejó escapar con tristeza un suspiro y luego continuó "Puedes llegar a creer tantas cosas malas de mí, pero ya no quiero seguirte lastimando" concluyó con voz triste.

"Ed, tengo miedo" las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de Winry. "Tengo miedo de que nos sigamos lastimando".

"Por favor, no tengas miedo, yo no sería capaz de seguir haciéndote daño, ya no más" Winry sintió una repentina necesidad de voltear y mirar a Ed. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante esas palabras y la reacción que había en su mente.

El hecho de que Edward Elric, su amigo de la infancia y una persona por la que sentía un sentimiento un tanto especial, le dijera que no sería capaz de hacerle daño le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Una sensación que rara vez llegaba a sentir cuando se encontraba con el alquimista. Aunque la verdad no era para menos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, Edward acostumbraba actuar con la misma sensibilidad que una piedra.

"Aún así…Yo no quiero lastimarte Ed" dijo Winry mientras intentaba en vano soltarse. Quizá Edward era más bajito que ella, pero definitivamente también era más fuerte, evitando que Winry escapara de sus brazos. Su cuerpo se tensó contra el pecho de él. El silencio se comenzó a extender permitiéndole a Ed escuchar los suaves jadeos de su amiga.

"Me lastimarías más si me dejas solo" le murmuró al oído después de unos momentos. Esas palabras cortaron la respiración de Winry. "No me quieres lastimar ¿verdad?" dijo Ed soltándola.

"Ed…" Winry se giró para encarar al muchacho y sin más vueltas tomó su cara y le dio un suave y rápido beso sobre la frente. Ed no pudo evitar molestarse un poco con esta acción ya que le recordaba mucho su corta estatura, pero lo pasó por alto ya que sabía que Winry no lo hacía con esa intención. "Perdóname por ser tan tonta" le murmuró al oído.

"No te preocupes" contestó Ed con un beso tierno sobre la mejilla de su amiga. Ella sonrió con inocencia mientras soltaba un bostezo.

"¿Tienes sueño?" preguntó el alquimista con sorpresa.

"Para ser sincera, no he podido dormir bien en días" confesó la chica rascándose con un poco de vergüenza la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Edward bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso.

"Es por mi culpa ¿no es verdad?" preguntó escondiendo la mirada.

"No, es así" contestó Winry con un tono de voz sospechoso. "Es sólo que he estado trabajando mucho y no he tenido tiempo para descansar" mintió mientras dejaba escapar una risa falsa. Inmediatamente después la mecánica notó que había dicho las palabras equivocadas. "Bueno, la verdad es mi culpa…" dijo girándose y quedando de espaldas a él "…por no confiar en ti; en tu promesa" dijo con seriedad.

Después de decir eso su voz dejó de ser seria para pasar a una llena de energía.

"Pero eso ya no importa…" admitió sonriendo. "Porque estás conmigo y eso es todo lo que me interesa" dijo lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho.

"Winry" se sonrojó inmediatamente después de decir su nombre. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Ambos intercambiaron miradas que comunicaban lo que las palabras no podían.

"Ed…a la luz de la luna tus ojos lucen muy lindos" ella casi lo pronunció en un susurro y al ver a Ed sonrojarse rió suavemente. "Parece que no importa cuanto te conozca, siempre me sorprendo aprendiendo algo nuevo de ti" dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Ed en su habitual tono arrogante mientras imitaba a Winry sentándose sobre la cama.

"Algún día lo sabrás" contestó Winry recostándose sobre la cama de espaldas a Ed mientras cerraba los ojos permitiéndole a su mente descansar aunque fuera un poco.

"De eso nada; dímelo ahora mismo" replicó Ed fingiendo estar molesto.

Winry no le contestó y permaneció inmóvil respirando con tranquilidad.

"Winry, por favor, es imposible que te hayas dormido tan rápido" parecía muy sorprendido. "¿Ni siquiera me desearás las buenas noches?" continuó hablando sólo y balbuceando tonterías al no poder evitar la sorpresa de que ella se durmiera tan rápido.

No le quedó de otra más que tragarse sus palabras y mirarla con ternura hasta que él mismo se quedara dormido. Pretendiendo cuidarla hasta que los sueños la envolvieran por completo y la llevaran a algún sitio fantástico y mágico en el que él no tenía permitido husmear. (¡Chismoso!)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sep, lo que acaban de leer es el primer capítulo de dos (soy breve, que se le puede hacer xD), además estoy segura de que a ustedes, queridos lectores, les agrada más calidad sobre cantidad (pero eso no importa mucho porque kiosé ni calidad tiene xDU).

Pero que va, si mí opinión realmente no importa sino el de ustedes. Un review basta para hacerme feliz no importa que sólo sea una palabra. Veré que tanta respuesta tiene y si vale la pena ser continuado (quizá está tan feo que ni la pena vale leerlo y yo ni en cuenta Dx).

Agradesco especialmente a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review o un MP avisándome acerca de _horrores ortográficos_, errores de redacción, dudas, sugerencias o consejos (una disculpa muy grande a todos los que en ocasiones pasadas me dejaron reviews sugiriéndome que dejara de escribir y mejor me dedicara a vender helados; me despidieron cuando atropellé a un niño con el camión y decidí regresar a mi mundialmente frustrada pero nunca olvidada carrera de escritora xC).

kiosé cambio y fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Que ondas; kiosé regresa para colgar el final de esta querida historia que me gusta llamar "Sobre Promesas y Pesadillas" (soy super original para poner nombres =D) agradesco a los lectores anónimos que pasaron leyeron (aunque no dejaron review xC) y un agradecimiento especial a AravisNF que dejó un bonito review que me motivó a colgar la segunda parte y a darle una buena revisión al capítulo anterior (ya lo corregí y estoy revisándolo de nuevo para más correcciones Dx). Sin más que decir los dejo... ¡Feliz Lectura!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Como luz en la oscuridad, tú promesa brilla en mis pesadillas…**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

…_Estaba sentada sobre una vieja mecedora de madera, observando el horizonte. _

_Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo; pero no recordaba cuanto._

_Sabía que me causaba dolor seguir esperando; pero no quería olvidarlo._

_Sabía que había perdido una vida esperando; pero no quería enterarme sobre lo que realmente había perdido._

_Bajaba la vista para guardar esperanzas antes de volver a levantar la mirada y seguir viendo el horizonte vacío. _

_Toda mi vida esperando, toda mi vida se esfumó manteniéndome yo atada a una promesa. Aún así confiando en que la cumpliría algún día, no importando lo que se pudiese cruzar en su camino._

_Pero repentinamente; después de levantar la mirada y enfocar el horizonte, divisaba una figura humana. _

_En un principio se me hacía difícil reconocerle debido a tantos años que había pasado sin verle, además de que no parecía poder creer en lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Era él._

_Y al reconocer mi cara corría en dirección a mí. Supongo que la edad no había logrado borrar esas facciones mías que me caracterizaban (¿o sería simplemente que me vio abrazar un auto-mail hace poco?). Yo me ponía de pie y me acercaba a él. Podía leer en sus labios palabras de disculpa por haber tardado tanto en cumplir la promesa. Y a pesar de que no me importaba la espera, no podía negar que había perdido los años de mi juventud empeñada en esperar…_

Era pasada medianoche, faltando sólo algunas horas más para que el amanecer llegara cuando se despertó de golpe (¿o sería que un golpe la despertó?), jadeando y con el corazón muy agitado. Confundida miró a su alrededor distinguiendo las figuras que reflejaban la escasa luz de luna, que pobremente iluminaba en la oscuridad.

Se tranquilizó cuando su mente colocó todas las piezas de sus recuerdos armando el rompecabezas de su memoria; todo esto llevándola a la conclusión de que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes.

Se le escapó un suspiro de alivio, pero aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse por el presentimiento de que se le estaba escapando un _pequeño_ detalle y por _insignificante_ que fuese no se permitiría a sí misma pasar por _alto_.

Desvió la mirada a un costado para reflexionar, pero al hacerlo su vista se topó con un pié recargado sobre el filo de la cama. Al no comprender muy bien de que se trataba se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y se asomó, sólo para encontrar a una persona tirada en el piso, entre dormida y despierta, frotándose la cabeza como si se hubiera caído de la cama.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando reconoció a la persona tumbada junto a la cama.

"Ed" murmuró con un tono de voz casi inaudible mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar el hombro del alquimista y sacudirlo con suavidad. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos cuando notó que el muchacho comenzaba a reaccionar.

"Winry ¿Estás despierta?" preguntó Ed desde el suelo con la mano en la cabeza mientras ahogaba un quejido de dolor.

"No, resulta que soy sonámbula" contestó con sarcasmo. "¿Qué no puedes dormir de una manera más tranquila?" añadió burlándose un poco al recordar que era la segunda vez que él se caía de la cama en ese día. "¿O será que tienes pesadillas?"

"Si ese fuera el caso, tengo el presentimiento de que no sería el único que las tiene ¿No es así?" su tono de voz reflejando sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se recostaba junto a ella en la cama.

Winry no contestó y sólo se resignó a mirarlo con los ojos preocupados mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"¿Te sientes mal?" añadió al notar que no había respuesta. Winry sólo negó con la cabeza y se recostó muy cerca de él. "Entonces…regresemos a dormir" dijo mientras abrazaba a Winry acercándola hacia él.

Winry contestó de manera afirmativa con la voz tan baja que, de no ser por lo cerca que se encontraba Ed de ella, no hubiera sido capaz de escucharle.

Lo que le había estado preocupando a la mecánica desde que se había despertado era un nuevo problema que una pesadilla le había hecho ver. Un hueco en la promesa de Ed. Una falla que no había considerado en absoluto.

El tiempo que le tomaría a Edward regresar a su lado.

El muchacho no podía ignorar que la joven mecánica le ocultaba algo; la manera en que ella lo miraba realmente le estaba preocupando.

Justo cuando el alquimista pensaba que todo comenzaba a ir de maravilla, ella comenzaba a comportarse de ésta manera. Mientras pensaba en eso un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios.

Acarició el cabello de la muchacha con una expresión de preocupación invadiéndole el semblante.

"Winry; a partir de éste momento prométeme que seremos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro" lo dijo de manera tan directa y seca que la asustó, haciéndole soltar un pequeño y débil quejido de preocupación. Ed no iba a pasar por alto la actitud de su mecánica por lo que la tomó de las manos mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "Si algo te preocupa entonces házmelo saber; te prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para quitarte esa preocupación" Ed inclinó su cabeza con lentitud hasta estar tan cerca de ella que casi podía respirar el mismo aire que la chica.

"No me pasa nada Ed" Winry hablaba visiblemente nerviosa, levantando las sospechas de su amigo como la espuma.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de sufrir… ¡Dímelo por favor!" mencionó con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, lo que hacía difícil ver directamente hacia los ojos del muchacho y por consiguiente, difícil deducir lo que éste estaba exactamente pensando y sintiendo.

Por esta misma razón no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su joven mecánica de auto-mails.

"¡Winry!" Edward la tomó de las manos. Y a partir de ese momento Winry ya no supo reaccionar, pues las acciones que siguieron pasaron demasiado rápido para que ella las pudiera comprender con claridad, estando aún con la mente adormilada.

Un beso, Ed sólo le dio un beso. Pero eso le basto a Winry para dejarla confundida y sin ninguna opción para poder contestar aquel gesto. Un beso lento, demasiado lento quizá; pues para el gusto de Winry, éste ya estaba durando demasiado mientras su aliento se iba perdiendo y las manos de él pasando por los brazos de ella; trazando su trayectoria en dirección hacia sus hombros…subiendo por su cuello…finalmente llegando hasta su cara para ayudarse a profundizar el beso.

A simple vista la chica no podía hacer más que ceder.

Cuando su sentido común regresó (quizá de algunas vacaciones que se estuviera tomando por el Caribe) una de las manos de Winry se levantó en el aire con la intención de golpear al chico con fuerza en la cabeza, pero por más que lo intentó no encontró fuerza en ningún rincón de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron al momento en que efectuó el movimiento y el golpe acabó convirtiéndose en no más que una caricia.

Ed se separó de ella queriendo ver si ésta acción había dado mejores resultados que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir; pero en vez de eso se encontró con el semblante confundido de su mecánica y los ojos de ésta al borde de las lágrimas.

"Perdón Winry, yo…yo…" la voz de Ed se había vuelto tan seria que obligó a Winry enfocar su triste mirada sobre el alquimista. "Yo no sabía que besaba tan mal" dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Después de escuchar la razón por la que él se disculpaba Winry estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Realmente no esperaba que a Ed le faltara tanta vergüenza para disculparse (aunque fuera en broma) por algo así. Pero no importando lo graciosa que le hubiera parecido la escena no consiguió que la risa saliera de entre sus labios.

"Veo que no estabas triste por eso" afirmó muy convencido el alquimista desviando ligeramente la mirada y con un semblante tan tranquilo, haciendo que su expresión irradiara ternura incontenible. Winry se sintió apenada a la vez que también desviaba la mirada incapaz de mirar directamente a Ed por miedo de verlo lastimado.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que la actitud en conjunto con la expresión del muchacho, eran realmente tiernas.

"Si realmente no me crees no hay nada que se le pueda hacer" continuó muy tranquilo. "¿Pero acaso podrás desconfiar de mi promesa?" preguntó esta vez con malicia acercando mucho su cara a la de ella. Y de lo tierno ya no quedó nada o al menos eso fue lo que inmediatamente abarcó toda la mente de la chica al ver lo poco tierna que se había vuelto la expresión del chico.

"¿Eh?" Winry no pudo dar alguna otra respuesta, pues Ed la tomó de la mano y de un salto se bajó de la cama. A continuación comenzó a cruzar la habitación a grandes zancadas llevándose a Winry con él. En definitiva lo tierno se había desvanecido; pues la manera en que Winry era arrastrada contra su voluntad sólo podría ser definida como tierna por alguien con mentalidad masoquista.

"Ed, espera ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?" replicó la chica tratando de oponerse a la fuerza del muchacho, sin mucho éxito.

"Si no lo imaginas, por mi mejor" contestó él, sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa de su cara. "De ésta manera será una sorpresa" agregó ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

Ed salió de la casa a gran velocidad jalando a Winry tras él, dejando ver su radiante sonrisa y destilando entusiasmo a cada paso. A estas alturas, la joven mecánica de auto-mails comenzaba a hacerse una imagen de lo que el alquimista tenía en mente. Después de todo, lo que se divisaba a lo lejos… ¿no era aquel el árbol bajo el que habían hecho la muy mencionada promesa?

"Bien, espero que ya sepas porque te he traído aquí" exclamó Ed con mucho entusiasmo una vez que estuvieran bajo las ramas del árbol. Winry guardó silencio y examinó nuevamente sus alrededores. "Y en caso de que no lo recuerdes sería una vergüenza ya que fuiste tú la que me hizo prometer algo a la sombra de éste árbol junto al río" observó al notar el silencio por parte de ella.

"Pero… ¿por qué?" cuestionó ella con una voz apenas audible.

"El lugar en donde hicimos nuestra promesa parece el mejor lugar para cumplirla ¿no opinas lo mismo?" respondió el muchacho dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

"Pero Ed… ¿qué pasará con Alphonse?" cuestionó Winry mientras intentaba resistirse a esa sonrisa suya.

"No será el mejor momento para decirlo, pero hemos conseguido recuperar su cuerpo" indicó Ed mirando fijamente a la chica.

"Edward" por alguna razón Winry no conseguía alegrarse del todo. "¿Qué hay de ti?" no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta mientras bajaba la mirada, con un dejo de tristeza en sus acciones. "Creí que extrañabas tu antiguo cuerpo" mencionó encontrando la raíz de su tristeza.

"No te preocupes por eso; no me hace falta" admitió Ed sin notar la creciente tristeza en la chica.

"Pero…" insistió ella ocultando de manera perfecta su tristeza.

"Eso es, porque tengo el mejor auto-mail del mundo" confesó muy serio el muchacho mirándola con tranquilidad lo que provocó que la tristeza que antes llenaba a Winry la abandonara de golpe.

"Ed…pero yo, no, no lo entiendo" habló sin poder esconder la confusión que ahora la invadía.

"Además, seguro si dejara de tener brazo y pierna de auto-mails dejaría de gustarte tanto" respondió Ed con simpleza levantando la vista hacia el cielo.

A pesar de que faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, la luna permanecía en el cielo resistiéndose a ser desplazada por el sol por lo que emitía una luz tenue, pero no por eso menos hermosa, que apenas iluminaba los dorados ojos del muchacho. La brisa acariciaba levemente sus rostros. Diversos sonidos rompían el silencio y ambientaban a la perfección la _romántica _escena.

"Hay muchas otras noches como ésta…"dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

"Madrugadas" corrigió la chica mirando hacia el cielo. Él sólo bajó un poco la mirada para enfocarla sobre ella.

"Jeje, de acuerdo señorita, será como usted quiera" se burló mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "Hay muchas _madrugadas_ como ésta; pero ésta es especial" su voz se volvió seria mientras levantaba la cara permitiendo que la luna iluminase su mirada nuevamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella siguiéndole el juego.

"Porque estamos juntos" completó el joven tomando a la muchacha por el mentón para levantar su cara y ver su mirada iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna.

"Ed ¿por qué haces todo esto?" preguntó Winry con voz suave sintiendo como el chico se robaba su aliento.

"Porque no tengo intenciones de volverte a lastimar" murmuró él antes de terminar la acción con un beso suave y tierno.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

FIN… ¿?

Ok, seguro que si se los dejo ahí van a quedar no quedarán satisfechos porque, digo, esto no es un final ¿o si? (si alguien terminara así una historia que estoy leyendo, inmediatamente pediría una continuación, así que para evitar eso, este capítulo vendrá acompañado de un pequeño extra) ¡Feliz lectura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Mini capítulo 3?**

_Miraba aquel andén lleno de personas que subían al tren, despidiéndose de los que dejaban atrás pero dispuestos a seguir adelante por alcanzar una meta; un aroma de nostalgia en el ambiente, una creciente melancolía flotando en el aire._

_No faltaban las personas que ahogaran las lágrimas en un pañuelo al ver a su familia o amigos partir; tampoco estaban de más los que se aferraban a sus seres queridos impidiéndoles con algún abrazo que subieran al tren. Esa clase de muestras de afecto no se hacían esperar en momentos como esos donde cada segundo contaba dentro de esa cuenta regresiva para distanciarse unos de otros._

_Una escena con la que yo estoy bastante familiarizada; una escena que yo misma solía vivir. Podía comprender a las demás personas, pero yo misma no compartía sus sentimientos. Muy por el contrario, no podía sentirme más feliz. Un sentimiento que se reflejaba con mucha facilidad en la sonrisa que iluminaba mi cara._

_El sonido de un silbato cortó el aire alertando a todos los presentes en la estación que el tren estaba próximo a partir. Con pesar muchos se alejaban del andén luego de entender que el silbato significaba que el tren partía y con él sus seres queridos. Otros tantos se mantenían firmes mirando el tren con intenciones de verle partir. Un silbido resonó por toda la estación mientras se escuchaba a la locomotora trabajar como si le costara mucho esfuerzo jalar tras ella todos los vagones. _

_Después de varios segundos alcanzaba un ritmo constante y comenzaba a avanzar con lentitud dejando escapar una gran nube de vapor que inundaba todo. Luego de eso no quedaba nada en el andén; el tren ya había salido. _

_A una distancia aun corta se le divisaba avanzando a una velocidad constante dejando detrás una nube blanca de vapor; dejando detrás el pueblo y con él, hombres y mujeres esperando el regreso de las personas que acababan de partir._

_Ver aquella locomotora partir me traía tantos recuerdos, el viento me golpeaba y yo miraba cómo en la distancia se perdía esa figura._

_A pesar de que el sonido se disolvía con mucha facilidad en el aire pude escuchar palabras despedida pronunciadas desde las personas que se encontraban en los vagones del tren. _

_En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiese sentido triste al escuchar esas palabras en particular, pero en esta ocasión tal cosa no sucedía; y eso era porque esas palabras no provenían de la boca de Ed._

_Esta vez no era él a quién yo escuchaba pronunciarlas. Esta vez Ed no se encontraba en el interior de los vagones. Esta vez él no iba a ningún lado y en su lugar yo veía como otras personas agitaban sus manos en forma de despedirse de sus seres amados; yo no. _

_Personas que van; personas que vienen, un ciclo que casi podría calificarse como filosófico._

_Pero las cosas cambian y así mismo mi vida ya tiene otro sentido que poco tiene que ver con lo filosófico._

_Miré sobre mi hombro y me crucé con su figura, las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello colgando tras él en una trenza, sus hermosos ojos dorados perdidos en el aire._

_Deseo secretamente que esos ojos me miren y como si hubiese pronunciado mi deseo en voz alta, él enfoca su mirada en mí; me sonríe, yo le sonrío, me alegra que a partir de hoy pueda vivir de esta forma…_

Winry abrió apenas los ojos y no tardó en sentirse atrapada entre los brazos de alguien más. Inmediatamente sintió una incomodidad muy grande y la necesidad de soltarse. Una voz proveniente del propietario de aquellos abrigadores brazos la detuvo.

"¿Por qué la prisa Winry? Después de todo no olvides que por lo menos yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado…"

_Siempre habrá personas que viajen; siempre habrá personas que les esperen. _

_Yo viví una historia parecida que parecía nunca poder terminar en final feliz pero al final… ¿sería la suerte?... o acaso la casualidad quien quisiera terminar mi tristeza dándome lo que por tanto tiempo esperé…_

_Y ahora ya no espero más; lo que más deseo se encuentra a mi lado y tengo la seguridad de que no se alejará nunca más._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Y creo que con esta historia me retiro de escribir historias cuya trama se basa en el romance (admitámoslo, soy pésima en el género y mejor me enfoco en otras categorías como acción o aventura xPU). Pero aún me queda otro pendiente y es mi historia de Ouran que debo terminar antes de que acabe el año xD. Espero que les haya agradado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla.

Estoy conciente de que es un fic que se podría calificar como repetitivo (me doy crédito porque comencé a escribirlo a los 14 cuando aún escribía "así" con "h", "c" y sin acento xDU) y agradesco a los que lo leyeron de todas formas y a Aravis que además de leer se tomó la molestia de comentar.

Deben dejar reviews; kiosé vive de los reviews...ultimamente necesita más porque murió, se volvió zombie; necesita revivir y mantener su nueva vida (todo lo que me invento para pedir reviews, lo único que no es invento es el hecho de que vivo de los reviews x3).

Muchas Gracias; un abrazo muy grande...Feliz Navidad (si fuera floja aprovecharía y les desearía también Próspero Año Nuevo, pero mejor eso lo digo después xP).

kiosé cambio y fuera


End file.
